


Fool To Fall In Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 283Parings: John x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: #25. I told you not to fall in love with me.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	Fool To Fall In Love

You couldn’t help but fall in love with John Winchester. He was strong, smart and brave. Not to mention kind hardhearted, even if he rarely showed it. You loved him despite his faults, and days like to day even with the arguing you couldn’t help but love him.  
“I told you not to fall in love with me.” He roared  
“Yea well I did John! I can’t help the way I feel about you.” It hurt when he did things like this.  
“I should have never gotten this involved.” He growled.  
That stung, “So why did you? You could have ditched me anytime you wanted. Hell you could have never picked me up from the side of that road.”  
“I couldn’t have left you to die! Saving people is what I do.”  
“You didn’t have to keep me with you. Could have left me in an emergency room and left. What are you afraid of John? Is it loving me? Or letting go and moving on from Mary?”  
“(Y/N) don’t…”  
“No John you don’t. Yes you loved her. Yes she was your wife, the mother of your two sons. Loving me doesn’t mean you love her less, that you’ll forget about her. Unless of course you don’t love me John Winchester.” You wrap your arms around your middle staring at him.   
He doesn’t answer and you take that as yours.  
“I’ll go then.” You whisper quietly and grab your bag. It was already ready to go with the two of you leaving today anyways. Walking to the door you hope he’d stop you but it doesn’t happen. So you whisper I love you and leave, beginning to walk to the nearest bus station.


End file.
